Costumer Care
by BadSector99
Summary: Jaehyun mencolek dagu Doyoung yang langsung memasang wajah jijik, dan mengambil nampan yang tadi dibawa kakaknya dan melemparkannya ke wajah tampan itu. "Aku akan kembali." Ucap Jaehyun dari depan pintu café setelah berhasil mengindari lemparan Doyoung. Dedikasikan untuk event JaeDo shipper, penggemar UkeDoyoungShipper.


**Pairing : Jaehyun x Doyoung [JaeDo]**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boyslove, Typo** **, Alur super cepat.**

Kerasnya hentakan sepatu Jaehyun diatas permukaan jalan tak mampu mengalahkan indahnya suara hujan yang mengalun datang menemani mereka yang telah terbuai mimpi. Tak ada halte ataupun taksi yang lewat yang bisa Jaehyun tumpangi, harusnya dia sudah berada dirumah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, harusnya dia membawa mobilnya, bukannya menaiki taksi karena merasa percaya diri bahwa kliennya kali ini adalah orang yang tepat waktu, yang sialnya kekasih dari kliennya adalah teman dekatnya semasa sma dulu, yang sialnya dia tak bisa menumpang karena temannya itu tak ingin Jaehyun merusak momennya dengan sang kekasih, padahal kekasihnya sendiri yang menawari Jaehyun untuk ikut sebagai bayaran atas keterlambatan mereka. Juga ingatkan Jaehyun bahwa hujan di musim dingin selalu datang tak menentu.

"Yuta sialan."

Setelah mengumpat keras. Pria itu menarik bagian belakang mantelnya untuk melindungi kepalanya, hingga membuat pria tampan itu nampak seperti penderita sakit punggung. Sementara kedua tanganya memeluk erat tas hitam berisi dokumen penting. Oh tuhan hampir saja Jaehyun mendesah frustasi, jika obsidiannya tidak menangkap sebaris kalimat bertuliskan = Dong's Brother Cafe = diujung jalan. Kafe yang baru beberapa hari ini dibuka dan belum tersentuh oleh pijakan kaki Jaehyun. Senyumnya merekah lebar dan Jaehyun mempercepat langkahnya hingga tubuhnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu café yang berwana hijau pastel. Sejenak di menormalkan nafasnya, kemudian melangkah pelan kedalam kafe itu.

Suasana kafe cukup sepi, maka Jaehyun dengan senang hati menyampirkan jaketnya di gantungan baju yang tersedia disamping pintu. Warna putih mendominasi dalamnya, sedangkan dindingnya dihiasi ilustrasi kopi dan kokoa dengan papan bergambar retro yang disusun menyerupai susunan pigura. Pada sudutnya terdapat panggung kecil yang di depannya ditaruh vespa yang bannya dikelilingi bunga.

'Selera yang tidak buruk.' Jaehyun membatin.

Pandangan Jaehyun berpindah ke bar. Tempat yang biasanya diisi oleh seorang pelayan atau penjaga kasir. Namun yang Jaehyun lihat hanya seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas tangannya tertidur.

'Manis.'

Kesan pertama yang Jaehyun dapatkan saat melihat paras itu lebih dekat. Rambutnya berwarna kecokalatan tua, kulitnya seputih gading, dan bibir merah kissablenya. Tentu Jaehyun tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan itu, dengan merogoh isi tasnya demi mengambil handphonenya.

'Ya tuhan tolong jangan bangunkan dia dulu.'

Jantung Jaehyun berdebar-debar dalam gerakannya mencari aplikasi kamera dan menyetel benda ditangannya agar tak bersuara juga mengeluarkan cahaya yang dapat menggangu tidur indah pria manis dihadapannya. Oke, Jaehyun akui dia memang menyimpang, hidup dilingkungan yang bebas dan aturan tentang legalitas terhadap lesbi, gay, biseksual, dan transgender, membuat kaum seperti mereka tak perlu merasa harus terkucilkan lagi tentang orientasi yang selalu dipertanyakan kebanyakan kaum mayoritas. Karena itu malam ini Jaehyun tanpa keraguan sedikitpun menekan tombol shutter pada kameranya.

Dua foto berhasil Jaehyun dapatkan melalui sudut berbeda, dan foto kedua menjadi pilihan utama Jaehyun untuk menjadikan foto itu sebagai wallpaper utamanya. Jaehyun menyukainya, sudut dimana bibir si manis terpahat dengan sudut yang sempurna, fokus yang sedari tadi menjadi kegelisahan Jaehyun. Tak perduli dengan istilah hormonal dan libido, hal klise yang selalu digunakan lelaki macam dirinya sebagai pelarian atas ketertarikan terhadap sesuatu yang meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan mereka. Jaehyun memberanikan diri mendekatkan bibirnya dengan pria dihadapannya ini. Lima senti, tiga senti, dan satu senti, Jaehyun memejamkan matanya, jantungnya semakin berdebar hingga terdengar jelas membentur gendang telinganya. Dalam hati bersumpah jika bibir itu sampai menyentuh bibirnya dia akan menikahi pria ini saat itu juga.

Cyuubb

'Kenapa datar?' Jaehyun bertanya dalam hati, keningnya sedikit mengerut saat seuatu yang menjadi goalnya harusnya terasa lembut, bukan keras dan dingin.

Ting ting

Dan matanya seketika terbuka lebar, tubuhnya menegak dengan keringat dingin mengaliri lehernya ketika suara bell menyapa gendang telinganya. Sedikit memandang horror sebuah nampan besi yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Ekhm

"Aku sudah mengamati mu daritadi, mau apa kau dengan adik ku?"

Jaehyun menatap pria lainnya yang lebih terlihat dewasa dari seseorang yang menjadi self-interestnya, yang mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang kakak tembok pertama yang harus dia lewati karena tidak berhasil mencapai tujuannya.

"Menciumnya."

Oke Jaehyun langkah awal yang buruk. Muka orang yang dia tatap saat ini mengeras dan langkahnya mendekat pada Jaehyun. Lengannya melayang ke atas bersiap melayangkan nampan di tangannya. Jaehyun sudah bersiap akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, jika dia terkena nampan itu sampaikan salam pada wajah tampannya dan jika tidak maka dewi fortuna memang sedang berada di pihaknya hari ini.

"Oh hyung kau sudah pulang."

'Ya dewi.' Batin Jaehyun terharu menatap memuja pada pria manis tadi. Sedangkan orang yangdipanggil hyung menurunkan nampan dan berbisik kecil kepada Jaehyun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Yeahh, dan bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah menunggui ku lagi youngie dan langsug menutup toko saat jamnya selesai?" Ucapnya sembari berjalan menutup pintu yang terdapat dibelakang bar.

"Jadi kafenya sudah tutup?" Jaehyun mengeluarkan keterkejutannya. Bibir pria didepannya melengkung ke bawah.

"Mian, tapi aku memang sering membiarkannnya terbuka sembari menunggu Hyung ku, mau pesan apa..umh?"

"Jaehyun." Ucap Jaehyun saat melihat pria dibalik bar itu terlihat ragu.

"Ah aku Dongyoung, kau bisa memanggil ku Doyoung jika itu susah, jadi Jaehyun-ssi kau mau pesan apa?" Senyum ramah terptari di bibir Doyoung.

"Aku mau kau."

Wajah Doyoung memerah mendengar ucapan tanpa ragu dari Jaehyun, dia cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda dihadpannya. Namun dia tidak menanggapi jawaban Jaehyun.

"Maksud ku kau mau pesan minum apa Jaehyun-ssi, saya pikir harusnya anda kedinginan berdiri dengan pakaian basah?" Doyoung tersenyum kecil menahan kata-kata yang bergumpal ingin keluar dari mulutnya melihat kekurang ajaran pemuda didepannya.

"Aku tak mau minum apapun, aku mau kau."

Selama ini Doyoung sudah bertemu berbagai macam lelaki yang tertarik padanya, ada yang tipe memang suka denganya tapi menerima dengan lapang dada saat ditolak, yang berakhir menjadi sahabat, dan yang paling merepotkan adalah tipe pemaksa seperti pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maaf Jaehyun-ssi jika kau tak ingin memesan apapun, tolong pergi dari sini sekarang juga karena aku sebagai pemilik tempat ini, akan segera menutup toko ini." Wajah Doyoung berubah datar dan menatap Jaehyun sedikit rengutan.

"Hey Dongie, apa kau tau apa itu costumer care?"

Mata Doyoung melotot mendengar panggilan dari pria dihadapannya ini, ingin rasanya dia melayangkan tinjunya tapi kafenya ini belum sampai sebulan hidupnya, masa harus terdengar kabar bahwa pemilik kafe meninju pelanggangnya.

"Pertama attitude sikap sopan, untuk ukuran seorang pelayan kau sudah cukup sopan." Tubuh Jaehyun mendekat pada Doyoung, tapi sayang terhalang oleh meja bar.

'Meja sialan.' Batin Jaehyun dongkol.

"Kedua attention tindakan untuk memperhatikan, kau mengerti kalau pakaian basah ini pasti membuat ku kedinginan, siapa yang tidak akan kedinginan di hari hujan begini dengan pakaian basah." Jaehyun mengusap kedua tangannya dan meniupnya sembari menatap Doyoung dengan kerlingan nakal. Doyoung menghela nafasnya mendengar yang kedua

"Karena itu Jaehy_"

"Tapi, masih ada ketiga dan keempat,"

Tangan kanan Jaehyun menarik kerah pakaian Doyoung yang kembali dan menelan tawarannya atas minuman hangat yang ada di kafenya yang sekiranya bisa menghangatkan pemuda itu.

"Yang ketiga action, kau mengertikan arti dari action? Artinya itu tindakan, kau pelayan dan aku pelanggan, harusnya kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuinginkan Doyoung-ssi." Wajah Jaehyun mendekat, Doyoung menahan leher pemuda dihadapannya.

"Yak jangan mendekat kau."

Doyoung berteriak berharap bisa terdengar oleh Hyungnya yang sekarang mungkin masih mandi. Kepala Jaehyun mendekat maka kepala Doyoung menjauh.

Chup

Doyoung terdiam begitupun dengan rontaannya, Jaehyun terkekeh menatap pria itu, pikiranya sedikit mengulang bisikan Hyung Doyoung.

 _Mendapatkan adik ku lebih susah dari restu ku._

"Dan yang keempat adalah anticipation." Jaehyun kembali mencium Doyoung. "Artinya kau harus mengantisipasi apa yang akan selanjutnya diinginkan pelanggan mu setelah pelayan pertama."

Jaehyun mencolek dagu Doyoung yang langsung memasang wajah jijik, dan mengambil nampan yang tadi dibawa kakaknya dan melemparkannya ke wajah tampan itu.

"Aku akan kembali."

Ucap Jaehyun dari depan pintu café setelah berhasil mengindari lemparan Doyoung. Lalu melempar sebuah kedipan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kafe itu. Meninggalkan Doyoung yang tengah mengacak rambutnya kesal karena pemuda seperti Jaehyun.

.

.

.

END

Wahaha apa ini? Terlahir karena pembulian di grup atas seseorang yang memiliki nama prima yang dihubungin ama hal yang ada diduta XD, tiba-tiba kepikiran ama pelajaran kewirausahaan waktu sekolah tentang pelayanan prima, gaje kan? Gaje banget T~T.

Di dedikasikan untuk event JaeDo shipper, penggemar UkeDoyoungShipper…

Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
